Childish huh?
by Laine Whitlock
Summary: M.O.M.'s not present and Billy has done something sinister with Martin and Diana! R&R please! MartinxDiana


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Martin Mystery F.Y.I. It belongs to Marathon.

I am just some aspiring writer who wants Martin Mystery to end up with Diana Lombard… This will not happen as far as I know…

* * *

Childish huh?

"This class is boring, why do we have to take up history anyway?" Martin Mystery whispered to himself. "Is there something you want to tell the class Mr. Mystery?" The professor asked. "Absolutely nothing sir!" Martin said, quite embarrassed. The rest of the room snickered. "Well then…" The professor continued…

* * *

Fifteen minutes later…

"Hey there pretty ladies!" Martin said while waggling his eyebrows at Jenny and her friends. "Hoo boy, here dashes _Mr._ _Smooth_," Jenny said, rolling her eyes. "Would one of you be willing to go out with me later?" Martin asked, hoping for someone to answer yes. "What's that beeping? Is there a bomb in here or something?" One of Jenny's friends asked. "Oh man! What a bad time for the Center to call!" Martin whispered.

"A what-the-what called?" Jenny asked. "I'm sorry ladies I got to go, don't miss me too much!" Martin said. Martin ran to Diana's locker and luckily, he saw her there. "Come on Diana! The Center's calling!" He told her as he grabbed her by the wrist and led her to an empty corridor. "Ouch! That hurt Martin! I hit one of the locker doors!" Diana said as she rubbed her knuckles. "Sorry it was not your head, I would've done that anyways," Martin replied cockily. "Why you!—" Diana fumed but was cut off by the U-Watch.

Martin was surprised to see Billy's face rather than M.O.M.'s. "Hi there Martin! And Diana!" Billy greeted. "Where's mom?" Diana asked. "M.O.M. went err- somewhere, she asked me to umm… to take care of the, ahem… office," Billy answered nervously. "That's great Billy! So what's the mission?" Martin replied. "You just have to eh, come to the center. M.O.M. j-just asked me to p-p-put you through the p-portal… I don't know w-what your m-m-mission is! Heh." Billy shakily said but the two didn't seem to notice.

"Over here Martin! The portal's in the janitor's closet!" Diana said holding open the door. "We'll be there right away Billy! By the way, is Java there?" Martin asked while walking towards the portal. "Y-Yeah, he's here!" Billy said and Java cut through. "Java here, me no want to go mission," Java said. "Come on Martin!" Diana shouted as she pulled Martin through the portal.

"Oof!" Martin said as he landed on the cold elevator floor hardly. "Serves you right Martin!" Diana said triumphantly as she landed perfectly inside the elevator. Diana went out the elevator as soon as it stopped and Martin followed suit.

_Martin Mystery… clear!_

_Diana Lombard… clear!_

"Hi Billy, Java!" Martin greeted. "Hi guys!" Billy said while sitting on M.O.M.'s chair. "Well… where are we supposed to go?" Diana asked. "Didn't Martin t-tell you? You'll j-just h-h-have to go through the portal b-because M.O.M. didn't tell me what your mission is!" Billy replied. "But that wouldn't be right! M.O.M. should have told you! How are you going to transport when we need your help?" Diana asked, making a statement. "Maybe so but I really didn't get anything from M.O.M.!" Billy defended. "It's just that… It isn't right!" Diana reasoned out. "Cut it out sis! Maybe the place where we're going to needs our help! We better go now," Martin cut through.

"Okay but, I'm not sure," Diana replied. "Well just, oh the heck with it…" Martin grabbed Diana and quickly said goodbyes to Java and Billy then fled through the portal. "Wha?..." Diana exclaimed in shock. "Why are we in a bedroom?" Diana asked Martin. "Oh! Maybe M.O.M. decided to give us a rest because we've done too much hard work!" Martin said excitedly as he relaxed on one of the plush arm-chairs in the room. "Wait a minute! Try your U-Watch Martin!" Diana said. "Why would I? I'm taking a rest! Maybe later!" Martin protested.

"You are so immature!" Diana snapped. "I am not!" Martin answered back. "Then prove it!" Diana said. "There! See? I activated the—" Martin stopped; the U-Watch won't work. "But you know, I can find other ways to prove myself that I, Martin Mystery, am not immature!" Martin snapped back. "Activating the U-Watch definitely isn't one Martin. So even if you did, you're still immature. But before we head into a cock-fight, we have a problem," Diana said, her voice stern. "And what is it?" Martin asked. "AUGGH… you are so oblivious," Diana said, rolling her eyes.

"We're locked in here, idiot!" She continued. "That? Well, I can solve it by cracking the wall here!" Martin boasted. "Oh yeah? Try it, it'll be fun to watch," Diana replied, sarcasm seethed through her words. "Yaa!!" Martin shouted as he kicked the wall but failed. As unfortunate as it is, it was pretty dumb to do it. "You and your over-inflated childish ego!" Diana remarked as she plopped down on the bed. "Why am I taking all the blame? Billy must have planned this!" Martin protested. "Yeah, right… Don't try and change the subject Don Juan," Diana answered. "Is this my fault or something? It clearly isn't from what I see," Martin spat.

"Well who dragged me while I'm not yet sure if Billy was bluffing? You did," Diana pointed out. "Well did I know what Billy's plan was? No, I didn't," Martin snapped. "That's the problem with you Martin," Diana said as she got up. "You can't just accept things and face the facts, that's being immature or childish."

"I am not childish!" Martin fumed. "Show it and prove it," Diana challenged. Martin got up slowly and neared Diana, who now showed mild fear in her eyes. "What are you doing Martin?" Diana asked, quivering. "Showing you that I am not childish," Martin said getting closer to her than ever. "Martin—Hmph!"

Diana was silenced by Martin's lips. Diana couldn't quite comprehend it.

_Martin was __**KISSING **__her!_

_And she was actually __**ENJOYING**__ it! _

He wrapped his arm around her slender waist while her hands went up to his hair which she ruffled until they broke the heated kiss.

"Is that what you call childish?" Martin smirked.

Diana was in utter shock; her step-brother had just **KISSED **her!

And she didn't complain.

"Martin?" Diana asked, confused. "What?" Martin asked, grinning madly. "What did we just do?" Diana asked, touching her tingling lips.

"I tried to show you that I am not childish, and I think I've proven my point," Martin stated. "Martin, I should have told you before. I've been dreaming of that for years," Diana said shyly, staring at her feet. Now Martin was in the state of shock, did his step-sister just tell him that she loves him more than like a brother? This was loony.

"I can understand if you don't feel the same way because I know it's wrong, and—" Diana was cut off yet again by Martin.

This time it wasn't rough.

This time it was soft and gentle.

As they broke apart and confessed their true feelings for each other, they saw a portal on the floor. "Look! It's the way out!" Diana said gladly. "Whew! I thought we had to spend another hour here!" Martin exclaimed as they jumped through the portal side by side. They ended up at the center were Billy was floating above the portal and Java was standing beside it. "Uh hey guys… Eh heh," Billy said shakily.

"Java heard moans and kisses," Java said proudly. "You mean, you two were watching us?" Diana freaked. The two nodded. "This was all your doing?" Martin added. The two nodded. "Diana and Martin now couple," Java said. Martin and Diana blushed as they heard this.

"Well Billy and Java if you'll excuse me, I have to take this pretty lady on a hot date," Martin said as he grabbed Diana by the hand and winked at her as they exited the Center………

* * *

**Author's note:** So, what did you think of the story? Please send your thoughts by reviewing! I will appreciate it!

Mwahugz!!

Laine Whitlock


End file.
